


You're All I Want.

by darlingjongin



Category: EXO
Genre: Barebacking, Cheesy, Cliche, Domestic, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Office Romance, Smut, age gap (kyungsoo is 30 ans jonging is 23), an unrealistic way to fall in love, slight angst, tsundere!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjongin/pseuds/darlingjongin
Summary: Kyungsoo isn’t the type to fall in love. But that all changes when he meets Junmyeon’s younger brother.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be a one-shot that I teased on my twitter account for kaisoo day, but it ended up being a little long so I decided to make it a chapter fic that will be ongoing since I'm still writing the other chapters.

 

**_Chapter One_ **

 

 

It’s known around the whole building that Doh Kyungsoo isn’t one to fall in love. In fact, a few co-workers had to learn the hard way in forms of subtle rejections that Kyungsoo just didn’t see love in other people. He wasn’t a cold hard bitch either, he laughed at others jokes and even made his own ones during late nights at the bar with everyone. He attended every Christmas party and even New Year’s one despite being an introverted and he himself is the definition of a sweet and kind-hearted man, which is why his best friend continuous to look at him with suspicion as they sit beside each other, their cubicles right next to each other, Kyungsoo busy replying to his e-mails to sense Chanyeol’s eyes boring holes at him.

‘You have a secret boyfriend, don’t you?’, Chanyeol suddenly asks as he slides his chair to hit Kyungsoo’s, the latter rolling his eyes as he pushes Chanyeol’s chair back to his side.

‘I’m busy’, Kyungsoo simply states, pointing at his computer but Chanyeol didn’t bother to look at the screen since he knew Kyungsoo was the only one in this goddamn company to actually do what he’s told and do it on time. Who can blame them, working under their friend’s small company meant they have the privilege to fuck about without any repercussions, unlike the newbies who’d recently been hired due to the company’s slow but sudden growth.

‘The new guy was giving you the eye and let me tell you, he wasn’t bad looking at all, but you did nothing?’

‘I wasn’t interested’, Kyungsoo shrugs, resulting in a shocking sigh from Chanyeol, shaking his head as he looks at his best friend.

‘Are you asexual by any chance?’, this question earns a punch on the arm from Kyungsoo, Chanyeol groaning and causing attention to be reared at them from the other workers.

‘Do you know how rude it is to ask about people’s sexuality?’, Kyungsoo hisses at him, ‘If you do that to someone else, there’s going to be a report about you coming at Junmyeon’s way’, Kyungsoo warns him but Chanyeol, being easy go lucky out of the group, just shrugs at him and slides back down to his own cubicle.

‘Is Chanyeol pissing you off again?’, and right on time, Kyungsoo looks up to see a head peeking up from the cubicle in front of him, Baekhyun eyeing him and glancing to the right to see Chanyeol.

‘You could’ve joined earlier and distracted him from pissing me off’, Kyungsoo points out, but as always, Baekhyun shrugs it off. Despite his hyperactive personality, when it comes to his crushes, Kyungsoo noticed that Baekhyun becomes the shiest human being in the world, with his pale cheeks turning a hue of pink whenever Chanyeol would say a small compliment his way whilst he’s walking over to his desk every morning.

‘He does have a point. Why do you never wanna date people?’, Baekhyun asks, Kyungsoo rolling his eyes at the fact that Baekhyun has been eavesdropping on them. _Again._

‘I’m a little busy with life at the moment’, Kyungsoo points out, opening up his spreadsheet and finishing off his work before he sends it over, but Baekhyun, with his chin resting on top of his cubicle, continues to pester him.

‘Why don’t I set you up to a blind date?’

‘No thank you’

‘I know a lot of cute guys’

‘Then why don’t you date them?’, Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and Baekhyun pouts as he glares at Kyungsoo.

‘If you have time to talk then maybe you’ve finished your work early’, a foreign voice interrupts their conversation, both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s head turning to see a man who they’ve never seen before standing by the pathway beside both their cubicles. He was wearing a suit but Kyungsoo can tell it was his first time wearing one because his sleeves were crinkled into the blazer as he if he was rushing and his collar wasn’t even folded down properly, Kyungsoo internally laughed at the sight of a failed attempt at a tie loosely hanging around the man’s neck.

‘Who are you?’, Baekhyun is the first to talk to the young man, sitting back down on his chair and eyeing him up and down.

‘I’m newly hired… In fact, it’s my first day today’, he smiles, his grin wide, teeth showing as his eyes turn into crescent shapes. Kyungsoo huffs an unbelieving chuckle, eyeing the boy who looks to be younger than him.

‘Is this how you’re going to be talking to your seniors?’, Kyungsoo tilts his head, not smiling or giving his time of day to the new kid. Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at his manner and keeps silent. Kyungsoo has always been harsh on the new workers and he doesn’t stray away from giving harsh words either.

‘Uh...’, the young man seems dumbfounded at Kyungsoo’s sudden rise in confidence, blinking a lot as he looks down at him.

‘Plus, if it’s your first day of work, at least look presentable’, Kyungsoo begins to nit-pick, causing Chanyeol and everyone else around him to look up, hearing Kyungsoo’s deep voice, all eyes suddenly fixated on his interaction with the new kid, ‘You look shabby’, he points at him, ‘Your tie is barely on, your collar isn’t folded properly, your shirt is creased, your hair’s a mess and you looked like you just woke up’

‘Uh. Yes, well… I was up all night going over some of the new projects… There were some flaws with the financial-’

‘What flaws?’, Kyungsoo sits up straight on his chair at the mention of any flaws. As the newly appointed Team Leader of the group in charge of dealing with their latest venture, Kyungsoo took it to heart the moment the word ‘flaw’ rolled out of the man’s tongue, ‘My team never makes a flaw’

‘Ah, so you’re the team leader responsible?’, he nods, his smile disappearing but there was still a hint of warmth in his eyes, a sense of friendliness which never disappeared despite Kyungsoo’s harsh criticism over him, ‘I should keep an eye on you then’, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but see from the side of his eye Chanyeol almost choking on his coffee at the statement, the rest of his co-workers around him stifling a chuckle.

‘Keep an eye on me?’, now, this was really tugging on Kyungsoo’s pride, ‘Who are you to keep an eye on me?’, Kyungsoo had never met such an arrogant newbie and he seriously believes he needs to be put in a check for talking to his senior like that, ‘How did you even read the plan? I sent it straight to Junmyeon and _only_ him, how would you even-’

‘Hey! Kim Jongin!’, their conversation is cut short when they hear their CEO’s voice, loud and clear, calling for an unknown name. Everyone automatically slides back to their cubicle, opening their laptops and looking like they’ve been working this whole time, Baekhyun looking down on his desk and not making any eye contact with their boss, ‘Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you’, Junmyeon smiles, patting the newbie’s back and tugging him into a hug. Kyungsoo tilts his head in confusion. How can he do that to a new employee?

‘I was talking to some of your employees. You really do know how to pick good ones’, the boy smiles at Junmyeon so comfortably, Kyungsoo even sees the boy hugging Junmyeon back. The CEO turns to see who Jongin was facing and he couldn’t help but break into a smile.

‘Ah, so you’ve met Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. They’re one of the best in this company’, Junmyeon comments, pointing at Baekhyun who waves idly at the pair, still slightly uncomfortable with the boss’ nonchalant and friendly attitude with his employees since all the other companies that he worked for had a strict professional behaviour that they had to comply. He only worked here for two years but the CEO’s behaviour still shocks him.

Kyungsoo on the other hand just rolls his eyes over Junmyeon’s compliments. Being friends with Junmyeon since college had main him immune over his cute behaviour and seeing as he was one of the first people who decided to stick by Junmyeon’s side and support him whilst he founded this company, working here for eight years along with Chanyeol, he made himself known to be a pretty important person despite refusing the offer of being the COO when the time came for Junmyeon to branch out.

‘Who’s the new kid and why is he so shabby?’, Kyungsoo asks, tilting his chin to point at the young man, his eyes glaring up.

‘Ah’, Junmyeon chuckles, looking up and down at the young man, ‘He’s right Jongin, you look like a hot mess. Have you not worn a suit before?’

‘You know I have’, the young man by the name of Jongin replies, laughing, ‘I stayed up late reviewing the e-mail you sent me’

_The e-mail you sent me?_

‘Wait… What e-mail?’, surely it isn’t the plan that Kyungsoo had sent him just the other day? Junmyeon would never send that to anyone. That was confidential shit.

‘I told you already’, Jongin was the one to reply, ‘I was looking through the new plan’

‘And who are you to look at that?’

‘Ah right’, Junmyeon chuckles nervously as he looks down at Kyungsoo then turns to look at Jongin, ‘This is Kim Jongin, my little brother’

It seems like the whole floor gave out a huge gasp as they look from their computers, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation, shocked that the person Kyungsoo was badmouthing was none other than the CEO’s brother. Baekhyun couldn’t help but choke on his own spit, looking with big round eyes at Jongin, then shifting his eyes on Junmyeon. He keeps looking back and forth with a narrow gaze, trying to look for similarities but finding nothing.

‘Dude, is that your brother from America?’, Chanyeol slides himself – literally – into the conversation, bumping his office chair on Kyungsoo and resting his arm on a nervous Kyungsoo who felt like his soul just left his body.

‘Yeah, I don’t know why, but he decided he wanted to move to Korea’, Junmyeon replies, and like an older brother, he reaches up and ruffles Jongin’s hair, receiving a whine from the latter, ‘He asked me if I had a job for him and I told him the Chief Operating Officer was still open’, Junmyeon points out, looking at Kyungsoo specifically as he ends the statement.

Kyungsoo feels like he wants to jump into the ocean now.

He avoids the young man’s gaze and looks down on his lap instead. Chanyeol couldn’t help but stiffly a laugh when he turns to see Kyungsoo, knowing that his best friend was already internally killing himself at the moment.

‘Oh?’, Chanyeol lets out before he laughs, shaking Kyungsoo’s shoulder, ‘So he’s going to be our new COO?’, he says, making everyone in the room turn to look at Kyungsoo, biting their lip as they try not to make a gasping noise, ‘Kyungsoo do you hear that?’, Chanyeol begins to taunt his best friend, shaking him back and forth, ‘You just met our new COO, how do you feel?’

Kyungsoo wants to stab Chanyeol in the eye. He really wants to murder him right now, but he didn’t want to make himself look more of a dickhead, so he just pushes Chanyeol’s office chair so that he’s sliding back down to his side of the aisle.

‘He’s young, but he graduated from Yale, so he’s pretty smart’, Junmyeon says to which everyone sighs impressively, taking a good look at Kim Jongin.

‘Young and inexperienced’, Kyungsoo whispers to himself and moving back to sit in front of his desk.

‘I may be young and inexperienced now, but let me tell you, I am quite the fast learner’

Now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to choke on his own saliva once Jongin replies to his statement which he never meant for the latter to hear. He looks up in surprise, wondering how the boy can pick up what he said when he barely even whispered it. Junmyeon could only laugh at the way Jongin caught Kyungsoo, knowing his friend usually has his shit together and for Jongin to easily break it is more than entertaining.

‘Well, now that I’ve introduced him, I hope you guys will give him a warm welcome. It’s his first day and he’s new in Korea. Show him around after work and treat him nicely’

‘Oh, I think Kyungsoo is way past the warm welcome’, Chanyeol whispers and Kyungsoo promised he’s going to punch Chanyeol once lunch rolls in.

 

***

 

‘Spill the tea bitch’, Baekhyun drags him to the cafeteria at the ground floor of the company building, sitting Kyungsoo down as the pair of them buy their sandwiches, Kyungsoo trying to avoid eye contact from everyone who had witnessed his first encounter with their new second in command, ‘Did you know about Junmyeon’s brother?’

‘Of course, I did’, Kyungsoo points out, grabbing his sandwich and ripping the package harshly, ‘But I’ve never met him, and I didn’t even know what he looks like’

‘What?! How can you not know? You’re friends with our boss’

‘Yeah, but his young brother is actually his half-brother…’

‘No way?!’, Baekhyun gasps. Kyungsoo grabs his arm and drags him closer to him whilst he whispers, looking around the cafeteria in hopes that nobody heard them.

‘Don’t tell anyone’, Kyungsoo gives a warning to Baekhyun who’s eyes are still around, mouth gaping open, but he nods anyway.

‘They’re half-siblings?’, Baekhyun whispers as he asks, loving this new information and curious to know what else Kyungsoo has to say.

‘Yeah… Junmyeon’s parents got divorced and his dad remarried pretty quickly, and they had Jongin a year after the marriage’

‘No way…’

‘They didn’t keep in contact because their parents were still feeling bitter towards each other’

‘So… How did they become close?’

‘Well, their parents went on a family therapy session bullshit in hopes to at least be on friendly terms for the kids. I guess they forced Jongin and Junmyeon to hang out with each other when they were kids’

‘Damn’, Baekhyun gasps, ‘This day is just full of twists and turns’, he whispers, looking down on his uneaten sandwich, ‘And it’s lunchtime now’, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel the same. All of this shit happening, and they still have another five hours of work to go. It seems like life has had enough for Kyungsoo being happy and content for a while, so they decided to throw the first curveball at him in the form of his boss and friend’s younger brother.only

‘But if they’re close, how comes you haven’t seen pictures of him?’

‘His younger brother’s family moved to America before high school even started, I met Junmyeon when we were in college. Plus, they’re not the type of family to take pictures. I remember visiting Junmyeon’s mother’s house and there was like one family photo and the rest was all paintings. I just heard stories of him through Junmyeon, but he didn’t show us any pictures otherwise I wouldn’t have made a fool out of myself earlier’, Kyungsoo explains, feeling himself cringe at this morning’s earlier embarrassing moment.

‘No wonder they didn’t look alike’, Baekhyun comments after remembering staring at the two brothers this morning and finding no similarities.

‘Yeah, I mean if he even looked an ounce like Junmyeon maybe I would’ve figured it out earlier’, Kyungsoo whines, biting into his sandwich harshly and trying to erase his memories from this moment but it wasn’t working. He remembers every word he’d said to Jongin and he feels like stabbing himself right now.

‘God, what’s gonna happen now?’, Baekhyun turns to looks worriedly at Kyungsoo, ‘He’s the new COO and you’re the team leader… You’re going to be seeing him often’

‘I don’t want to think about it… Maybe I should just quit’

 

***

 

Kyungsoo didn’t quit like he had said and continued to hold his head up eye for the next few days, choosing to stay silent during work and only talk to Baekhyun and Chanyeol during their lunch break before throwing himself into work again and leaving.

‘You wanna hang out at the bar?’, Chanyeol asks as he logs himself off, stretching his arms and whining as he finally stands up after four whole hours of sitting down on his chair.

‘I think I’ll pass’, Kyungsoo says and this had everyone pausing from their seats, turning around to look at Kyungsoo.

‘You never turn down an offer at the bar’, Baekhyun was the first to say it allowed, zipping his bag and carrying it on his shoulder as he walks over to Kyungsoo’s side, tugging at his arm, ‘Did something happen? Is there an emergency?’

‘No emergency. I just don’t feel like it’, Kyungsoo responds, followed by a trail of whining and chuckling from his other co-workers.

‘Are you seriously refusing to go out?’, Hyejin calls out, untying her long brown hair which has been wrapped in a tight ponytail since morning, finally sighing in relief from the restraint, ‘You never miss out’

‘I’m tired’

‘Which is why we should go’, she urges, Chanyeol and Baekhyun nodding at him like a bunch of kids trying to persuade their parents to take them to McDonald's.

‘What’s going on guys?’, they hear the voice which has become familiar now that three days had passed and Jongin had started to settle himself in rather well. He was shy at first, but during meetings and catch up conversations during lunch breaks, he managed to make a few friends already. He even managed to have lunch with Baekhyun and Chanyeol today which was why he decided to go out of the building for lunch.

Kyungsoo very rarely has embarrassing moments due to the fact that he was a very calm and collective person, so to embarrass himself for the first time in front of everyone was something he still holds to himself and pretty much thinks about whenever his mind wanders off in a daydream. Not only that, but Jongin had started a habit of walking out of his office and checking up on everyone and their work which no lie peeved some people off since they can feel his eyes boring behind them as they try to do their work and it makes them feel like they’re back in high school being watched over by the teacher, but Jongin’s friendly gaze and nonchalant attitude made it so that not a lot of people hated him for spying too much.

‘We’re going out after work’, Baekhyun responds, feeling much more confident and himself around the new COO, ‘We usually go out to the bar downtown’

‘Sweet. Can I join?’, Jongin asks and this is what confirmed Kyungsoo to not be swayed by anyone’s persuasion. Now that Jongin was coming, he was going to make sure that he was gonna go home straight after work.

‘I mean, it’s your first week of work, so we’ll treat you’, Chanyeol points out, the rest of the co-workers nodding in unison, paying no mind to Kyungsoo who had already silently packed away and was about to retreat. But he forgot that his best friend was Chanyeol and that motherfucker has eagle eyes.

‘Where are you going Doh Kyungsoo?’, Chanyeol asks, grabbing Kyungsoo’s jacket and tugging him back towards him, ‘Are you seriously ditching us?’

‘Didn’t I say I was tired?’, he says again, pulling himself off Chanyeol’s grip and about to slap him when he hears Jongin laughing at him.

‘I’ve noticed how hardworking you’ve been’, Jongin comments, ‘And I’m sure you’re tired, but a few drinks won’t hurt right?’, with Jongin joining in, the rest of them tug and pull at Kyungsoo, begging him to come along and Kyungsoo wasn’t having it, shaking his head and telling everyone to dream on but when he tries to walk away, Baekhyun or Chanyeol would just tug him back.

‘It won’t be the same’, Baekhyun whines, clinging onto him like some kind of koala or sloth and Kyungsoo can only push him off. The clock had ticked and he’s officially off work which means he was not afraid to punch anyone right now.

‘I told you guys, I’m not going and there’s nothing you can do to persuade me’

 

***

 

Kyungsoo sits in the middle of the bar with a pint of beer in his hands as he looks around his whole team who was busy cheering Jongin to take a shot of soju whilst Baekhyun clanks his chopsticks together, chanting for Jongin to take another shot.

Unlike the rest of his idiot co-workers, he resumed being silent, sipping his beer and nibbling on the odd pieces of pork and fried chicken that they also ordered. He was being pushed by Baekhyun and Hyejin who was too busy shouting and swaying side to side to the music played in the bar whilst everyone else made utter fools of themselves. Had this been any other day, he would have probably joined in and maybe even started singing along with the song with Baekhyun by his side, but at this moment, he didn’t want to do anything but go home and maybe forget tonight ever happened.

In hindsight, Kyungsoo should’ve drunk and got wasted since, by the end of the night, he had to play mother and call taxis for everyone, carrying three of his co-workers to their taxis and informing the driver of their address whilst helping another two in the restroom puking their lungs out. Chanyeol, who tends to cry when he’s wasted, didn’t help since he started shouting from the top of his lungs how lonely he was, bawling his eyes out and hitting his head on the table. They got a lot of looks from the staffs in the bar, but they were regulars, so they knew to expect this kind of behaviour from them.

‘I need a man!’, Chanyeol shouts whilst he drools on Kyungsoo’s shirt, crying his eyes out as Kyungsoo pushes him into the taxi, bowing an apology to the driver who’s already done with Chanyeol, rolling his eyes and looking forward. Kyungsoo, who had ditched his blazer on his chair back inside the restaurant had his white button-down shirt stained with kimchi and now Chanyeol’s drool, his sleeves rolled up, showing his arms as he puts his hands inside his pockets, sighing and taking a breath before he walks back in to take care of the last person left in the bar – well – two.

‘He looks pretty wasted’, Jongin points out, seeing Baekhyun half asleep, sucking on a chopstick whilst he mumbles to the song playing in the restaurant. Kyungsoo ignores Jongin, walking over to picking up Baekhyun who whines.

‘I’m dizzy’, Baekhyun whines, leaning his head on Kyungsoo, closing his eyes, ‘I’m gonna throw up’

‘Do that when you get home’, Kyungsoo whispers, huffing a deep breath as he carries Baekhyun’s weight, dragging the man out of the restaurant. Despite Baekhyun’s slim weight, he’s still heavy to carry and after carrying the tower that was Park Chanyeol, he had little to no energy left to be carrying Baekhyun out.

‘Let me help you’, Jongin comes back into his view, picking up Baekhyun who was halfway on the floor, readjusting Baekhyun so that he’s sleeping on his back. It wasn’t long before he was piggybacking Baekhyun on his back whilst they wait at the side of the road for the last taxi Kyungsoo had called for the night.

There was silence between them, Kyungsoo holding onto Baekhyun’s arms and wiping the stains on his face.

‘They do know how to drink, huh?’, Jongin breaks the silence between them, stirring up the second conversation they had, something to which Kyungsoo knows was inevitable but he still cringes at the thought of having to entertain Junmyeon’s little brother.

‘Yeah, I guess that’s the culture here’, Kyungsoo points out, followed by a moment of silence to which Jongin chuckles as he turns to look at Kyungsoo.

‘Aren’t you at least going to try to keep the conversation going?’

‘I didn’t ask for it, so I don’t need to entertain it’, Kyungsoo responds, earning himself another chuckle coming from Jongin.

‘Junmyeon’s right. You’re a tough one to crack’

‘I’m not a walnut’

‘But you are persistently closed off’, Jongin laughs again, heaving as he feels Baekhyun sliding off his back, having to use his strength to pull him back up, ‘You know, I’m not offended about what you said to me when we first met. You had a point, I looked shabby and I was butting into someone else’s business’, Jongin finally approached the elephant in the room to which Kyungsoo was attempting to bury, ‘I mean, I just wanted to make conversation with my new co-workers… Maybe I took it too far’

‘No, you didn’t. I was being a dick’, Kyungsoo stops Jongin, ‘I’m a dick to people I’m not close with’

‘I don’t think so. Everyone in the company likes you. I’ve heard them talk about you a lot, even those who’ve never met you yet’

‘Okay, well I’m a dick to those I’m not close to and are trying to get close to me, how about that?’, Kyungsoo tilts his head and makes the first eye contact with the young man since the first time they met.

‘That seems more fitting for me’, Jongin nods, sighing as they continue to wait for the taxi, ‘Are the taxis always this slow in Korea?’

‘No, but it’s nearly midnight on a Friday. I’m pretty sure they have a lot of drunk people they need to drop off’

‘Are you taking a taxi?’

‘I didn’t drink, and I have a car, so no’

‘Well, I have a car, but I did drink so… Would you mind dropping me off?’, Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at Jongin’s confident favour, tilting his head in confusion since he didn’t think any of his co-workers would dare ask him to drop any one of them off during their late nights’ outs.

‘Is that an American thing?’

‘What? You don’t drop your friends off here?’

‘Are you my friend?’

‘I’d like to be’

Yeah, this definitely took Kyungsoo off guard. It’s the American showing. He’d heard about them, they tend to be overconfident, persistent and highly vein. Jongin probably thought he’d have the whole company wrapped around his finger but not him. He doesn’t entertain another person’s bullshit.

‘Well, we’re not friends and I don’t know you. It’s basic protocol to not let strangers into your car’

‘I’m not a murderer’

‘Who knows? I wouldn’t because I don’t know you’

Jongin could only laugh at Kyungsoo’s accusations, pulling up Baekhyun again, hearing him mumble on his blazer.

‘Kyungsoo!’, Baekhyun suddenly shouts randomly, half unconscious and eyes still closed. His sudden outburst had Kyungsoo flinching, cursing under his breath.

‘Jesus, you scared me’, Kyungsoo huffs out, lightly flicking Baekhyun’s forehead to which Baekhyun whines, pouting and nuzzling his head on the back of Jongin’s neck.

‘You should let me set you up on a date! You keep rejecting all my suggestions! That’s not fair! All the people I showed you are hot and totally your style!’, Baekhyun continues to shout, his voice slurred so you could barely make it out but Kyungsoo hard most of what he was trying to say and most likely Jongin too since the young man chuckle at Baekhyun’s statement, Kyungsoo biting his lower lip in frustration over Baekhyun’s loose lips when he’s drunk. That drunken habit of his is going to be his downfall, Kyungsoo can bet on that.

‘Don’t mind him. He’s an idiot’

‘I’m not an idiot! You’re an idiot!’, Baekhyun shouts back, clearly in the midst of his drunkard state, he can still pick up other conversations, ‘Why don’t you date someone in the company?! There’re so many good-looking people in our company! Except for Chanyeol! Don’t touch Chanyeol, he’s mine!’

‘Goddammit Baekhyun’, Kyungsoo flicks Baekhyun again.

‘You could date Mr Kim Jongin’, Baekhyun mumbles, not shouting anymore but they both heard it and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but bite the inside of his cheeks in utter frustration and mortification at Baekhyun’s sudden outburst, ‘He’s cute and nice and he might be your style… But I don’t know your style… But he could be your style… He’s cute and nice and maybe he has a nice body… You have to tell me if he has a nice body if you ever see it okay!’

‘I’m so sorry about him’, Kyungsoo bows to Jongin, ‘He has loose lips when he’s drunk’

‘Haha, no problem’, Jongin laughs, ‘It’s not like he’s saying anything bad about me’, Jongin points out and he did have a point. Baekhyun had successfully embarrassed himself but at least he didn’t badmouth Jongin right in front of him which would’ve been ten times worse.

They finally see a taxi making a turn signal and parking right in front of them, Kyungsoo sighing in relief as his time with Jongin is coming to an end soon. He opens the door whilst Jongin bends down on his knees to slide Baekhyun inside the car, pushing the half-unconscious man into the backseat with a struggle since Baekhyun loves to snuggle with their new COO, his arms still wrapped around his neck.

‘Baekhyun, let go’, Kyungsoo commands him but it was no use, so he reaches his arm and disarms Baekhyun’s hold over Jongin, pushing Baekhyun into the taxi and closing the door, huffing out the last breath of his energy before standing up. Uncoincidentally, he stands up at the same time as Jongin, the pair of them facing each other, barely any space between them as he looks up as sees that he’s only inches away from Jongin’s lips, the latter’s eyes wide and bright but there was a playful smile hanging from his lips.

Kyungsoo takes the first step back, backing away as he had just touched fire, walking off as fast as he could as he hears Jongin gives directions to the taxi driver before it drives off. He didn’t say goodbye to Jongin and continues to walk his way over to the parking lot and towards his Hyundai.

‘I’ll see you soon!’, he hears Jongin shouting after him, but he ignores him and hopes that Jongin will take that as a sign for him to leave him alone in the future.

 

***

 

‘Your friend doesn’t like me’, Jongin spoke out to his brother one time when he was just chilling in his office since the day was boring and there wasn’t anything important, he was supposed to do that day. Junmyeon’s office is way bigger than his and he even has a sofa and a small space to set up the mini golf set he plays whenever he gets bored too.

‘Which one?’, Junmyeon asks, sitting in front of his desk and typing something down, his glasses reflecting the screen in front of him. Jongin, with his shoes off, lays down on the leather brown sofa like he was in a therapy session, looking up at the ceiling and fiddling with the buttons on his sleeves.

‘Kyungsoo’

‘Ah, well that guy tends to be cold to people he doesn’t know’

‘So how do you become friends with Kyungsoo and see the cute guy in him that everyone’s been talking about?’

‘Why are you taking an interest in him?’, Junmyeon chuckles, looking up from his screen and observing the way his brother sighs, ruffling his hair.

‘I don’t know… Maybe it’s the American in me?’

‘What?’

‘The way he spoke to me when we first met… I mean he was so stern and in control… It was hot’

‘What?’, Junmyeon asks again, this time laughing at Jongin’s confession, ‘Were you seriously turned on when Kyungsoo was telling you off?’

‘Don’t you find it hot?’

‘No. Most people will feel degraded and upset when they’re shouted at in front of everyone’, Junmyeon comments, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at his brother, ‘Maybe it is the American in you’

‘Is Kyungsoo really that cold?’

‘Give it some time’, Junmyeon rolls his eyes when he sees his brother sitting up and folding his legs on his thousand-dollar sofa, ‘Kyungsoo’s just got a hard shell, once you crack through it then he’ll soften up for you’

‘You know I used that analogy on him once and he told me he wasn’t a walnut’

 

***

 

‘Hey Kyungsoo’, he hears Jongin’s voice calling out to him. He turns his gaze from his computer and sees Jongin walking to his cubicle with two cups of coffee. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything when he places one cup down on his desk instead, he looks up at Jongin with a raised eyebrow, ‘I brought you some coffee’

‘Yeah… I can see that’, Kyungsoo looks down on the plastic disposable cup before looking back up at Jongin, ‘The question is why?’

‘Well, I thought you might need it’

‘Are you saying I look tired right now?’

‘What? No, that’s not what I meant’, Jongin stops smiling as soon as he realises what Kyungsoo thought he meant and he quickly tries to retract his statement, ‘I meant I thought you might want one…’

‘Why would you think I would want one? If I had wanted one, I would’ve gotten one by now’, Kyungsoo states and Jongin is left flustered, faking a chuckle as he tries to diffuse the awkwardness in the air.

‘Haha, you’re right…’

‘Kyungsoo just take the damn coffee’, Chanyeol hisses at him and pokes his arm with his pencil, ‘We have a meeting in an hour, and you haven’t finished your presentation’

‘Fine’, Kyungsoo gives in, reaching out to hold the cup and raising it in acknowledgement, ‘Thanks Mr Kim’

‘Uh… Yeah sure, don’t worry about it’, is what Jongin says before he leaves to his office, Kyungsoo waiting until he closes the door shut and raises it above his cubicle, resting it on top.

‘Baekhyun, have it’, he says the moment he counts to three and sees Baekhyun’s head peeking above his cubicle, his eyes resting on the coffee.

‘But he gave it for you’

‘I don’t need it’, Kyungsoo dismisses, continuing with his work, ‘You have it’

Least to say, Jongin did not get the memo and over the next few weeks, Kyungsoo enters his desk to find a cup of coffee already resting next to his computer with a small sticky note placed on it. He doesn’t bother to read it as he takes the cup and hands it over to Baekhyun every morning, rolling his eyes whenever he sits down to see the godforsaken paper cup just resting there with another coloured note stuck on it. He took a peek once and read the ‘good morning’ note from Jongin, realising just how shit the young man’s Korean handwriting was since he could barely read it.

‘Dude stop giving me your coffee. I might get caffeine poisoning’, Baekhyun whines as he sees Kyungsoo walking over to hand him another cup of coffee, placing it on his desk.

‘I would give it to Chanyeol, but the bastard only drinks Americano and this is a latte’, Kyungsoo points out, dumping the coffee on Baekhyun’s desk once more and getting back to work.

Baekhyun, despite Kyungsoo’s cold behaviour in sniping Kim Jongin’s attempts to be friends, took the coffee not because he wanted to drink the goddamn drink that he’s been sick off, but to read the small note the man would always leave for Kyungsoo. He had to admit, Jongin didn’t have very good writing and it was hard to read, but he couldn’t help but break out into a smile at some of the things he’s written for Kyungsoo.

 

_Good Morning._

_Have a good day._

_Let’s have a great day today._

_I learnt a new Korean slang today: Fighting!_

_I heard you drank out last night with the rest, hope this helps with your hangover._

_Your presentation on the new partnership deal was impressive._

_You remind me of Pingu._

 

Baekhyun had tried to show Kyungsoo some of the notes but the boy refuses to look at them. He was a little excited to see what Jongin had written this time, turning the cup around to see a washed-out pink note stuck by the side with his usual messy writing.

 

_Are you free tonight?_

 

Had Baekhyun been drinking the coffee, he’d probably choke on them now. He knew Jongin was already interested in Kyungsoo, but to actually ask him out on a date was something he didn’t think the guy had the guts to do but he feels a sudden surge of excitement as he stands up from his chair, resting his chin on top of the cubicle.

‘Kyungsoo!’, he calls out to him, seeing the way Kyungsoo stops typing and looks up at him.

‘What do you want?’

‘Are you free tonight?’

‘Why?’

‘I wanna go out for dinner. Just us two since it’s been forever’

‘We went out last night’

‘That was with a group’, Baekhyun whines, ‘Let’s hang out, just us two’, Baekhyun asks again and although Kyungsoo hates last-minute gathering, he knew he could never say no to him, Kyungsoo just wasn’t the type to do that to Baekhyun, so in defeat, he nods his head and agrees to have dinner with Baekhyun after work.

Baekhyun grins and sits back down to his chair, grabbing a pen and writing a small yes underneath the question on the coffee. He quickly downs the drink in one go which he probably shouldn’t since the caffeine overload was probably going to give him a headache, but he needed to pass it on before he forgets. Quickly standing up, he nonchalantly passes by Kyungsoo and everyone else, turning towards the hallways of private offices until he sees Kim Jongin’s name already painted in gold on the door.

He knocks on the door three times, a moment of silence before he hears the man telling him to come in, Jongin’s office was small compared to Junmyeon but it was tidier, to say the least, no fallen folders, sticky notes all over the computer and a stupid mini golf course that he always trips over when he visits.

‘Oh, Baekhyun’, Jongin smiles as soon as he sees the friendliest employee walk in, ‘What brings you here’

‘Kyungsoo didn’t want to give you this, but I thought I should’, Baekhyun smiles, placing the cup on the desk so that the sticky note was facing him instead of Jongin.

‘Oh… Does he not like it?’, Jongin asks a slight nervousness in his voice comes through.

‘No, he drank all of it and was about to throw it away’, Baekhyun sees Jongin’s expression fall for a bit, and he couldn’t help but squeal at how cute he looked, ‘But I made him change his mind’, he says and he didn’t explain himself, instead turning and exiting his office.

Jongin, confused and slightly down at the fact that Kyungsoo had turned down his offer for a date, sighs and looks at the coffee cup, turning it around to see his note with a reply at the bottom.

He couldn’t help but break out into a smile.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo sighs as he looks down on his watch to see that it’s half past six. Baekhyun was thirty minutes late already and Kyungsoo looks like an idiot sitting in the middle of the restaurant by himself. It was a fancy looking restaurant too and he didn’t know why Baekhyun out of all people would pick something so fancy when they can just go to a local restaurant like any other days.

Maybe he has news he needs to give to Kyungsoo. But that didn’t excuse the fact that the motherfucker was late and he already texted Baekhyun twice, it’ll be desperate if he texts him again, so he just waits and closes his eyes for five more minutes, opting to order a starter without the dumb idiot since he was hungry.

‘Hey, sorry I’m late. I went and bought these, but the flower shop was almost forty minutes away from the restaurant’, he hears someone’s voice that was clearly not Baekhyun. Kyungsoo turns around to see who it was, and he wishes he didn’t since he saw Jongin approaching him with a big bouquet of red roses. He thought Jongin must be talking to someone else, but the bastard went and sat down on the seat in front of him whilst placing the flowers on the table between them.

‘What are you doing here?’, Kyungsoo should be the one confused but why was it Jongin who was looking at him like he had just said some bullshit.

‘I’m here for our date of course’

‘Our what?’, Kyungsoo says in between his shock laughter, ‘I didn't-’, before he can finish his sentence, he feels buzzing in his back pockets and he chooses to check his phone first before having to deal with this bullshit, looking down to see Baekhyun’s name but that wasn’t the thing that made his blood boil, it was the message on his lock screen that made him lose faith in that stupid idiot.

 

_Have fun with your date._

 

This motherfucker set him up. And like the pushover idiot that he is, he said yes to this torturous evening.

‘Looks like I have a date with you’, Kyungsoo forces a smile out. He could’ve backed out and told Jongin the truth, but what he didn’t need is to be in the COO’s bad side by admitting that Baekhyun tricked him into going out on a date with him. He didn’t know Jongin that well, that bastard can fire him for that for all he knows.

‘You looked surprised as if you weren’t the one who said yes to my note’

‘Your note?’, Kyungsoo asks and it didn’t take long to put the two and two together, cursing himself for giving Baekhyun the infinite amount of coffee cups with Jongin’s notes, probably full of questions asking him out on a date. Now he knows it was entirely his fault so he might as well ride this night out and punish himself.

Next time he’ll just give the coffee to Hyejin.

‘You know, I didn’t think you’d say yes’, Jongin points out, smiling when their starter came, Kyungsoo having to hide the sigh since he too wouldn’t have said yes either, but he can’t admit that to Jongin without looking like an idiot, ‘Let’s be honest, I didn’t think you liked me very much, but I think the coffee got to you right?’, Jongin jokes and Kyungsoo can only fake a smile at his direction, because no, the coffee didn’t get to him, in fact, the coffee was pissing him off if he was being honest.

‘Next time, refrain from bringing me coffee’, Kyungsoo requests, ‘I don’t feel like drinking coffee everyday’

‘Okay, noted’, Jongin smiles as he places his finger on his temple as if he was physically storing the new information in his head and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but cringe, ‘Plus, how do you like the flowers?’

Kyungsoo looks down on the bouquet of flowers which were sitting on the floor right beside his chair and looked at it properly for the first time. It looks expensive like a proper florist took their time to design each flower that would go in the bouquet and he couldn’t help but feel bad, but he honestly isn’t a big fan of flowers.

‘It’s okay’, Kyungsoo points out, making sure he didn’t offend Jongin and thank god Jongin isn’t the type to get offended since he just nods and continues eating. There were awkward silences in between their date, just them two staring at each other whilst they wait for the main course, Kyungsoo sipping his red wine and looking around, trying to avoid eye contact with the young man.

Junmyeon had spoken about his little brother from time to time when they hung out. The first time Kyungsoo had any knowledge of Junmyeon’s brother was when they were in college helping a heartbroken Chanyeol throwing up on their shared dorm bathroom. Chanyeol had just drunk a storm and it was their job for them to make sure the guy didn’t choke on his own vomit, so they rested on the floor with him, stroking his back and scrunching their nose at the smell and noise of squelching. Junmyeon had mentioned how his little brother had just gone through a similar breakup and that he stayed all night listening to him cry on the phone and that’s when Kyungsoo found out Junmyeon had a brother in America.

It seems awkward to know most of Jongin’s embarrassing moments curtsy of Junmyeon’s big mouth and this was the first time he was placing all those stories and connecting it to the man sitting in front of him, a well poised, albeit young man who even though looked a little unkempt, still holds an aura of maturity.

‘So, is it true you cried whilst singing I will survive at a Karaoke bar when you broke up with your first girlfriend?’, Kyungsoo asks out of curiosity and he couldn’t help but laugh when he sees Jongin’s expression change from utter shock at Kyungsoo knowing and to absolute embarrassment as his cheeks turn red and he closes his eyes and curses at Junmyeon.

‘Fuck, did he tell you about that?’

‘Yepp’, Kyungsoo chuckles, ‘Apparently, you were so passionate, you got kicked out’

‘Oh god…’, Jongin closes his eyes and scrunches his nose in embarrassment, ‘Please don’t… I don’t wanna talk about it’, Jongin whines and there was something childish in the way he acted at Kyungsoo noticed, pulling at his sleeves and pouting. It reminded him of Baekhyun but less annoying.

The conversations are still awkward but more bearable now that Jongin is being himself and Kyungsoo isn’t his usual hard-ass self. They talk about their school life, their favourite tv shows, their favourite food and you’re typical everyday conversation during a first date and as the night rolls in maybe Kyungsoo was getting used to it, seeing the way Jongin laughs his obnoxiously loud and squeaky laugh that at some point had a few beads turning along with the way he slouches compared to Kyungsoo who had his back straight.

‘How old are you again?’, he asks Jongin, sipping his third glass of wine.

‘Twenty-three’

‘Shit, you’re a kid’, Kyungsoo laughs, earning himself another pout coming from Jongin.

‘I’m not’, Jongin calls out, ‘And you’re only a few years older than me’

‘Seven’, Kyungsoo reiterates, sipping his wine, ‘Seven years older. I mean, had we met when we were kids, I’d be babysitting you’

‘I don’t think you’ll be saying that now though’

‘Oh, why’s that?’

‘Because I’ll be the one taking care of you’, Jongin points out and this time there’s no childish antics, his pout out gone, and his eyes hooded in a shade of something Kyungsoo hadn’t seen yet but it intrigued him. He maybe wanted to try to lure this side of Jongin out a bit more, so he entertains the young man, letting his wine glass hang on the palm of his hands, a small smirk hanging off his lips.

‘You think you can take care of me?’, Kyungsoo chuckles, ‘I’d like to see you try’

 

****

 


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual content.

 

_Chapter Two._

 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t mean to end up in Jongin’s bed, naked and marked with bruises all over his skin. He blames it on the wine, but also Jongin’s at fault for this. He challenged Kyungsoo into a battle he knew he would never win, and it showed since he latched onto Kyungsoo’s lips during the entire journey to his apartment.

He didn’t know the kid was needy in bed but since he gave up on his pride the instant he agreed to go on this date, he didn’t care how Jongin hungrily ate him out, rimming his asshole till he’s moaning into the pillow, his ass up for Jongin to take for himself. It also didn’t faze him that the person fingering him right now was his friend and boss’s younger brother, he was too enticed with the feeling of Jongin’s long and tender hands spreading him, his legs shaking with need, both of them naked at this point.

He couldn’t help but admire the man’s body, seeing the prominent V line which goes all the way down, his abs were also defined, and he hated the fact that Jongin was well built, probably a gym kinda guy whilst he was more of a stay at home and not exercise kinda guy. He wasn’t self-conscious of his body and Jongin didn’t give him the time to be self-conscious of anything since the night was made up of them fucking, four, five, six times until Kyungsoo was breathless, coming and wet all over, Jongin laying on top of him, his breathing heavy and cock limp after abusing Kyungsoo’s hole the entire night.

Now waking up without the alcohol fading his thoughts, Kyungsoo can feel pain in his lower back and he curses to himself when he turns to see Jongin sleeping soundlessly like a dog. He feels disgusted, to say the least, feeling the dry cum on his stomach to which he didn’t even know if it was his. He should’ve made Jongin wear a condom and he prays that Junmyeon’s brother wasn’t a disgusting pig who carries around anything that will force him to go to the clinic any time soon.

Kyungsoo successfully stands up from the bed without waking Jongin, his feet touching the cold floor and his arms wrapped around the blanket which he had stolen to cover himself up, leaving Jongin to lay in bed naked and exposed but he didn’t care. He remembered last night so he’s night shy on seeing Jongin’s naked body.

‘Shower… I need to take a shower’, Kyungsoo spoke to himself, heading out of the bedroom and looking around to see if he can find the bathroom, but this was his first time in Jongin’s apartment and lord knows where his fucking bathroom is. He opens a random door in hopes that it’s a bathroom but it’s just a small guest room and he sighs, dragging the heavy blankets with him as he walks along the corridor and opens another door.

Finally, he walks in to see the spacious bathroom, whistling at how luxurious it looks, marble tiles and sleek bathtub in the centre along with a shower panel right next to the toilet and bowl sink. He had to admit, Jongin’s apartment looks way nicer than his humbled one, but he probably guessed that Junmyeon was the one who recommended Jongin to buy an apartment like this since his brother ha a niche for luxurious apartments.

Kyungsoo drops the blanket in the hallway since he didn’t want it to get wet inside the bathroom, closing the door and making his way over to the shower panel by the side.

‘Right, how the fuck does I turn this on’, he whispers to himself again, hating that Jongin’s shower was different to his which was just a simple twist to the left to turn on. He twists the first knob and flinches when he sees the smaller out of the two shower heads turning on. He didn’t need that one, he needed the bigger one so he turns it off and looks for the other knob which might turn on the bigger one but there wasn’t another knob, there was just one fucking knob. He looks around to see if there’s anything to change where the water was coming from but he couldn’t find it and he lets out a frustrated sigh, kicking the wall and whining when he feels the pain directed on his toes.

‘What are you doing?’, the door opens and in walks Jongin, in his boxers and holding on the blanket.

‘How do you turn this on?’, he asks, Jongin laughing as he too drops the blankets on the floor in the hallway and walks over.

‘It’s not that hard to use the shower’, Jongin points out, turning the knob and letting the water turn on from the smaller showerhead and before Kyungsoo can complain and say he wants to use the bigger one, Jongin reaches his hand out and turns a small switch on the side that switches the water to the main shower head, hitting Kyungsoo instantly, his skin flinching from the cold water hitting him.

‘Wait, the warm water will come in a few seconds’, Jongin tells Kyungsoo when he noticed the goosebumps rising on his skin. He laughs at his work, seeing the bruises all over Kyungsoo’s neck and chest, his eyes glaring down to find a few hickeys on his inner thighs too.

‘Can you not look at me like some kind of meat please?’, Kyungsoo reaches out to lift Jongin’s chin up to stop him from looking any further down his body.

‘You act cold to me now, but you didn’t act like that last night’

‘You act so smug now, but you didn’t act like that last night’, Kyungsoo bites back at Jongin’s words and the latter couldn’t even deny. Jongin submitted to Kyungsoo as easily as Kyungsoo opened his legs for him, ‘Can you leave now? I wanna take a shower’

 

***

 

Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen, Jongin sitting down and sipping the coffee he had made for himself whilst he waited for Kyungsoo to finish showering. To Kyungsoo’s knowledge, Jongin’s bedroom already had an en suite hidden at the end to which he thought was just his closet, so Jongin had the privilege of taking a shower the same time since Kyungsoo threw him out and refused to take a shower together.

Their time together last night didn’t transgress into the morning since Kyungsoo remained quiet and aloof towards Jongin, opting to make himself a cup of coffee, opening every draw to figure out where the cutleries and mugs were, not bothering to ask Jongin’s help.

‘It’s to your left’, Jongin comments after watching Kyungsoo struggle trying to find a mug, chuckling when Kyungsoo turns to glare at him. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden change in attitude coming from the small man. Aggressive in his actions, yet he had quite the elegance in bed, the way his back arched at every kiss he made on his skin, his fingers combing through his hair, urging him on, his moans yearning for his cock to hit his prostate again and again.

‘This didn’t happen, okay?’, Kyungsoo finally approach Jongin once he made himself a cup of coffee, facing him, the only thing separating them. Jongin can only lift his eyebrow in question as he drinks his coffee.

‘So, you’re that type, huh?’, Jongin comments, his voice being muffled by the mug pressed between his lips, but Kyungsoo still heard him and in fact gave a nasty glare at his direction, ‘You’re the type to forget’

‘I’m not the type to do anything’, Kyungsoo argues back, setting his coffee down, ‘You’re my boss’ brother and my superior, so this was unprofessional on my part. I hope you accept my apology and pretend this never happened’

‘There isn’t an apology to be made if I actually enjoyed it. I should be the one apologising because you didn’t’

‘Who said I didn’t enjoy it?’

‘Oh, so you did?’

‘No, that’s not what I meant’, Kyungsoo catches himself off guard, tightening his lips and internally kicking at himself whilst Jongin relishes at the moment that he’s made the tight kept man flustered.

‘Okay, whatever you say’, Jongin sighs, ‘We’ll pretend this never happened’

‘Good’

‘Good’

‘Fine’

 

***

 

‘Go to hell, Byun Baekhyun’, Kyungsoo says to his colleague after sitting down on his seat and seeing the familiar head bop up from the other cubicle, his eyes curious and Kyungsoo just wants to slap the curiosity out of his eyes.

‘Did it go well?’

‘Of course, it didn’t. I left the moment I figured it out’, Kyungsoo lied nonchalantly, turning on his computer and ignoring Baekhyun’s complaints.

‘You should’ve at least given it a try!’, Baekhyun whines, ‘I drank too much coffee for this to be a failure!’

‘What’s going on?’, Chanyeol decides to slide his chair over to where they were, hearing their conversation and being just as curious as Baekhyun.

‘He was supposed to be on a date with Jongin last night, but he bailed out’

‘Jongin?! Our Kim Jongin?’, Chanyeol gasps, ‘Did you just stood up our superior?’

‘I didn’t stand him up. I didn’t even know I was on a date’, Kyungsoo made sure to glare at Baekhyun after he made his statement, showing his fellow colleague that he was still pissed off about the whole ordeal and he won’t be letting it go any time soon.

‘What if he gives you extra work because of it? God, he’s going to make your life a living hell’, Chanyeol continues to comment, despite Kyungsoo’s denial that he had never stood their superior up. Chanyeol was such a loud mouth and he knew that by lunch the whole floor would know about it and the last thing he needs is for Jongin to hear his lie which obviously put him in a pathetic light. He was for sure going to be livid.

‘I didn’t stand him up, We spoke about the situation and how it was a mistake and we came to an agreement to not pursue’, Kyungsoo defends himself, sliding over to Chanyeol’s side when he sees his best friend going back to his side of the cubicle, ‘Chanyeol, don’t you dare spread anything okay?’, he bangs his fist on the desk and Chanyeol flinches at the force, glancing at him.

‘Fine, I won’t… But I know you. You didn’t just come to an agreement, you probably said something rude. You’re a stone-cold bitch’

‘How dare you? I’m not!’

‘Yeah, you kinda are’, now it was Baekhyun’s turn to comment, his chin resting on the parting and his lower lip protruding in a sort of pout, ‘I wouldn’t be surprised if Jongin walked past and gave you the cold shoulder… Or better yet, demote you to-’

‘Good morning’, they hear a deep voice which ended their private conversation. Kim Jongin is standing by the end of the aisle, his suit all pressed and well presented, along with his gelled back hair and fresh grin playing on his lips. No one could’ve told he was drunk last night, let alone fucking Kyungsoo the whole night.

‘Morning’, Baekhyun stands up automatically as if he was a student getting caught. Jongin nods his head at him in acknowledgement, but his main focus, as always, was Kyungsoo.

‘Here’s your coffee’, Jongin grins at Kyungsoo as he places the cup of coffee at the side of his desk, as usual, Chanyeol and Baekhyun peaking in to see, their eyes dazed and confused as to why Jongin was still giving him coffee despite being rejected by the stone-cold bitch.

‘Uhh’, Kyungsoo looks down on the coffee on his desk then slowly tilts his head up to make eye contact with Jongin, a questioning eyebrow raised towards him. He remembered persuading Jongin that they were going to forget that last night happened, so he didn’t know why Jongin was standing in front of him right now, smiling like a goddamn puppy.

‘I’ll see you in the 12 pm meeting’, Jongin says before Kyungsoo could even get his head straight and form a cohesive sentence, leaving him flustered for the second time and staring at his back as he walks off to his office.

‘I thought you said you rejected him’, Chanyeol whispers behind him, also looking down on the coffee as if it was poisoned.

‘I did’

‘Maybe that’s poisoned’, Baekhyun points out to which Chanyeol claps his hands and points at Baekhyun.

‘That’s what I thought!’

 

***

 

The meeting was just like any other normal meeting. A few talks, a few arguments, a few new ideas and Jongin playing footsies whilst Junmyeon was talking.

Kyungsoo kicks Jongin’s foot away from him the first time he felt something resting on his ankles and slowly going up and down his leg. He was so close in straight out screaming at him at the sudden contact, but they were in the middle of the meeting and he didn’t want to look like a mad man.

He should’ve seen it coming when Jongin decided to sit in front of him. He should’ve seen it coming when he turns to look ahead of him for a second to see Jongin staring at him, his eyes so defined and concentrated at him as he leans his back on the chair like as asshole, biting his lower lip and smiling at him. Fuck, he wanted to punch that goddamn awful smile off his face. It was so fucking distracting.

Kyungsoo decides not to look ahead of him and stare at Junmyeon instead, writing notes on his laptop of the new statistics and ideas being made.

That’s when he felt it first. His head sharply turns back forward, and he wished he didn’t see Jongin’s smug face as a smirk hangs from his lips, his foot travelling further and further up.

_This child._

Kyungsoo kicks his foot off him and goes back to typing, silent at the end of the desk and trying to pay attention to everyone. But the goddamn foot came back.

Jongin doesn’t back down, like a child begging its mother for candy, Jongin bravely tried this game again, his foot sliding up Kyungsoo’s leg, ever so slowly that it tickled Kyungsoo slightly, making him cough to try and hide it. Jongin couldn’t help but chuckle.

They didn’t gain much attention. Jongin was good at keeping a poker face. It was Kyungsoo who nearly blew their cover since he had allowed Jongin to play around for a few minutes and squeaked when the motherfucker took his patience as an opportunity to rest his foot on his thigh, pressing forward so that he feels pressure on his lower region.

‘Are you okay?’, Junmyeon stops for a moment when he hears the odd noise, looking forward and hearing Kyungsoo coughing.

‘Yeah, I’m fine’

_No. No, he was not fine at all._

 

_***_

 

‘Are you out of your goddamn mind?’, Kyungsoo barges into Jongin’s office during his lunch break when everyone was downstairs at the cafeteria. He had made a shit excuse about doing extra work to Baekhyun and Chanyeol who he had urged to go to lunch without him just so he can stomp his way to Jongin’s office, slamming the door shut and walking over, ‘We were at a meeting!’

‘What?’, Jongin looks up from his files, the pen still resting on his hand as he looks up, expectant of Kyungsoo to approach him and in that manner since he didn’t take offence when the man started swearing at him.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you? Didn’t I tell you to pretend nothing happened between us? And what do you do? You fucking provoke me during our meeting?’

‘Am I really provoking you?’, Jongin points out, placing his pen on the desk and crossing his hands, ‘Because if you were keen in forgetting about last night then you wouldn’t have easily been provoked’, Kyungsoo pauses at his words and he feels like Jongin has just ripped his lips out of his face. He didn’t think the young man would be so bravely flirtatious towards him, but then all the young man seems to do it a surprise.

‘Watch your step Kim Jongin’, Kyungsoo gives him a last warning, his eyes in slits and fingers pointing at him in accusation, ‘I won’t let you off easily’

 

***

 

‘What do you think of Doh Kyungsoo?’, Jongin asks one night while he was spending the night at his brother’s, sitting on the sofa as he flicks onto the next channel, trying to find something remotely entertaining to watch.

‘Kyungsoo?’, Junmyeon asks as he turns back to look at his brother, ‘You’re asking me what I think about my college friend?’, he chuckles as he finished heating up the popcorn in the microwave, playfully hitting Jongin’s head as he jumps onto the sofa to join him.

‘Okay, so what do you think about office romance? Are your staff allowed to date each other?’, Jongin asks another question since Junmyeon refuses to give him more information about Kyungsoo. Junmyeon stops chewing on his popcorn as he turns to give a sly glare at Jongin. His brother didn’t know what subtle is unless it hit him and Junmyeon was smart enough to piece everything together.

‘Don’t even try asking Kyungsoo out’

‘Why not? Are you one of those bosses that control their staffs’ private life? Because if you are then you suck’, Jongin points out to which Junmyeon just throughs popcorn at him.

‘It’s not that. I let my staff do whatever the hell they want. Just don’t ask Kyungsoo out’

‘Is it because he’s your friend?’

‘No. It’s because he doesn’t do romance and have turned down every single person who’s ever tried to ask him’, Junmyeon explains to him, laughing when he sees Jongin’s expression fade from joking to serious in a second, ‘Don’t even try to like him, he’ll turn you down in an instant’

 

***

 

Kyungsoo stops receiving coffee in the morning which has been a relief since he doesn’t have to keep shoving it towards Baekhyun’s cubicle. But it did raise some questions.

‘You broke his heart, didn’t you?’, Chanyeol asks as he slides his way over to Kyungsoo’s cubicle, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as the latter ignores him and continues to type is a report, ‘I can’t believe you had the guts to turn down the COO’

‘He just started working here and he’s already asking one of the staffs here. I think he’s highly unprofessional’, Kyungsoo defends himself and shrugs his shoulder so Chanyeol can get off him.

‘I don’t think love is unprofessional’, Baekhyun butts in, bopping his head up from the cubicle and peaking into their conversation, ‘I think love is beautiful’

‘That’s so corny, stop reading romance novels’, Kyungsoo nearly gagged at what Baekhyun said, but that didn’t stop the boy from continuing to add remarks instead of working. Baekhyun rests his chin on the cubicle pestering Kyungsoo whilst Chanyeol slides in and joins him, trying to piece together why Kyungsoo would reject the hot COO.

‘Are you talking about work?’, they hear a foreign voice interrupting their conversation and Baekhyun shoots back down to his own cubicle when he sees Jongin vastly approaching them, hiding behind his computer screen and quickly typing something to look busy. Chanyeol slides his ass back to his own desk, leaving Kyungsoo to confront Jongin by himself, looking up to see the young man in his usual suit, this time his tie looked prim and proper, hair combed back and not at all what he presented himself when they had first met.

‘Yes, we were’, Kyungsoo lied when Jongin found a home in Kyungsoo’s desk, leaning on it as he crosses his arms and makes himself comfortable much to Kyungsoo’s annoyance. He had hoped the young man would just pass him by and leave him alone like they had promised each other, but it seems like Junmyeon’s brother had no idea what a promise is.

‘Oh? So if I tell you to e-mail me your finished report, do you think you can do that right now?’, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol tensed up in their seat since they were aware that the report was nowhere near finished and they still need to get the statistics from the finance office which might take an hour or two. Baekhyun boops his head up from the cubicle to give Chanyeol a look, trying to get the latter to interrupt and maybe change the subject so Kyungsoo wouldn’t get into trouble, but Chanyeol wasn’t going to get himself in trouble. He was a shit friend, but he was ready to throw Kyungsoo under the bus.

‘Sure. I’ll send it to you right now’, Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulder and this sends both Chanyeol and Baekhyun looking at Kyungsoo’s way, their eyes round. Why the fuck would Kyungsoo send an unfinished report to their COO?

‘Good. I hope to see it soon’

‘If you go back to your office now, you can see it now’, Kyungsoo urges Jongin to leave his desk, looking up and glaring at him not for Jongin to respond to him with a wide grin.

_This motherfucker._

Kyungsoo tries not to pull any expression as Jongin saunters back into his office, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol sighing a breath of relief and going back to Kyungsoo.

‘Are you going to get in trouble?’, Baekhyun asks as soon as Kyungsoo turns back to his computer screen, looking up to see Baekhyun’s chin leaning again.

‘Dude, did you really send an unfinished report?’, Chanyeol asks and Kyungsoo just shrugs but it was too late, Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo’s e-mail and the dreaded document that was sent straight to Jongin’s e-mail.

Kyungsoo kept his word and sent the report to Jongin and the latter realised what he had done with it and he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, opening the document out of curiosity and finding out that the report was, in fact, unfinished and barely even halfway done, but right at the bottom of the document, in a small comic sans font writing wrote:

_Stop being obvious and let me do my work in peace. Idiot._

Jongin couldn’t help but laugh to himself. So, even Kyungsoo himself knows his little tiny crush on him. Was he that obvious? Maybe he was, that was the whole point but he apparently needs to try harder than being obvious. Maybe next time.

 

***

 

The event dinner came as a bit of a surprise but Junmyeon is a very surprising boss, usually out to give his employees a break in the most random times and to celebrate when there’s nothing to celebrate on.

‘Why are we here?’, Chanyeol asks Junmyeon as soon as the staff arrives in the restaurant, Junmyeon handing his black card over at the reception and telling everyone that they can order whatever they like, earning him a wide applaud.

‘To eat of course’, Junmyeon gave him a dumb answer, patting him on the back and finding his seat amongst his other staffs and employees, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looking at their college friend and seeing that he hasn’t changed much. Even when they were young, he had a habit of treating everyone, even strangers, to whatever they want. It caused a huge stir in his relationships which is why Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have to always keep an eye on his ass.

‘I aspire to be that rich, to be honest’, Baekhyun comments sitting in between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to which Kyungsoo gives him a judging look but Baekhyun shrugs it off, scooting closer to Chanyeol, pouring him a drink. Kyungsoo just goes with the flow and continues to converse with his colleagues, laughing and joking with them, even making fun of Baekhyun when Chanyeol attempts to reach for the soju but accidentally falls onto Baekhyun, leaving the latter blushing like a high school kid.

‘You should try this new café’, Hye Jin tells Kyungsoo, sitting down next to him and making herself feel at home, ‘It’s quiet and peaceful like you. You’ll love it’, she chuckles, drinking her beer and Kyungsoo can tell she was slowly getting drunk so he holds onto her before she topples over and falls.

‘I’ll give it a try’, Kyungsoo laughs, trying to help Hye Jin sit up.

‘Maybe you’ll find someone your type in the café, someone who’s also calm and peaceful. Definitely no one here, we’re all not your type’

‘Amen to that’, Chanyeol raises his glass at Hye Jin’s words before taking a shot, laughing when Kyungsoo glares at him, ‘What?’ He defends himself, ‘You rejected every single one of us in this room, so she’s telling the truth’

‘Wait… You asked Kyungsoo out before?’, Baekhyun’s ears perked up at the new comment and Kyungsoo shakes his head and tries to explain to Baekhyun.

‘It was way back to college’, Kyungsoo tells him, reassuring the latter that it was a long time ago and that no feelings are left at this moment in time.

‘He’s been like this since college?’, Hye Jin comments, ‘What gives Kyungsoo?’

‘At first, it was because he was looking for the right one’, Chanyeol answers for him, Kyungsoo rolling his eyes at the sudden emergence of interest in Kyungsoo’s personal life which seems to be the never-ending topic of conversation nowadays, ‘But then it turns out being scared’

Scared my ass’, Kyungsoo hits Chanyeol’s head before he can say anything else embarrassing.

‘What do you mean scared?’, Baekhyun asks, now also curious along with Hye Jin and pretty much everyone on their side of the table.

‘I’m not scared of anything’, Kyungsoo tries to bury the conversation, but Chanyeol had a louder mouth than his.

‘He experiences love in his head and pictures something perfect, but we all now shit like that doesn’t happen in real life. It’s his anxiety that makes him like that. He doesn’t want to say yes to a relationship because he’s scared it’s not going to live up to the expectations he has in his head’, Chanyeol, with his slurred words, strike Kyungsoo right where he didn’t need to be struck. Everyone looks at him, sudden expressions which change when they look back at Kyungsoo, the usual hard-shell man, now vulnerable and just as scared as the next person.

‘Chanyeol’s joking’, Kyungsoo tries to defuse the situation, laughing and scratching the back of ears, a habit he would do when he’s put in an uncomfortable situation, ‘I’ve dated before. He’s just bitter that I rejected him’

With the livelihood of the party, it was easier for everyone to get over the situation, going back to their usual cheery day, laughing and getting pissed drunk whilst Kyungsoo looks over and smacked Chanyeol on the head for his highly insensitive remark about him. He wasn’t fuming mad at the man but Chanyeol knew about his anxieties and his decision to share that with the whole group made him want to get up and leave.

He tries to play it cool though, trying to peacefully get over it before he garners back the attention. He reaches out for the bottle of soju, his eyes looking up to see Jongin sitting nearer to the centre of the table next to his brother but he was looking at his direction, his eyes curious and still. Kyungsoo can only hope that the young man didn’t hear Chanyeol.

 

***

 

‘Hey’

Kyungsoo looks up from his computer to stare at Jongin who was once again leaning on his desk, his hands inside his pockets and a warm smile plastered on his face.

‘What do you want?’

‘Let’s go on a date’

Baekhyun sneakily boops his head up after eavesdropping and hearing what Jongin had asked, his eyes round and looking at Kyungsoo in shock. Kyungsoo ignores both Baekhyun and Jongin and continues to work.

‘No thank you’

‘What will I have to do for you to say yes?’

‘Can you not take no as an answer or are you that type of guy?’, Kyungsoo stops typing and turns his attention to Jongin, seeing the expression which changed from warm to somewhat natural but a hint of what Kyungsoo thought a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

‘I’m not that type of guy. I just thought maybe you might change your mind’

‘Well I won’t, so if you can please leave, we’re still working, and this is highly unprofessional’, Kyungsoo presses on and Chanyeol couldn’t help but hear his deep voice from his side of the desk, looking up to see Jongin’s expression drop and he knew he was being rejected as well. He rolls his eyes and continues working. Kyungsoo tends to reject a lot of people during work hours and Chanyeol had pretty much gotten used to the drop of expressions and saddened looks they have after Kyungsoo spare them no emotion and continues with his work, leaving them to walk back to their desk defeated. He stares up and sees Baekhyun looking at Kyungsoo, turning to make eye contact with him and they share a moment where they just sigh.

‘You know, you’re only scared if you haven’t tried it’, Baekhyun whispers to him and Kyungsoo responds with a glare, staring at Baekhyun who quickly goes back to his cubicle, leaving Kyungsoo alone.

‘Baekhyun’s got a point. How long are you gonna keep this up until you miss the right opportunity?’, he hears another voice interrupting his workflow and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but wonder why Junmyeon ever sat his cubicle next to Chanyeol.

‘Stop spreading lies about me. You know I’m not scared of anything’

‘Yeah. Sure’

 

***

 

Jongin shuts the lights off in his office. Due to unfinished plans, he’s the last one out of the building, the empty cubicles silent and barren from the whispering and the taps of the keyboards that he usually hears when he walks out. Today’s workload was enough for him to think about taking an off day tomorrow but since he was still new, he had a lot of proving to his brother and the company, so he yawns and stretches, picking up his jacket and closing his office doors, holding onto his briefcase stuffed with files and more papers he has to go over when he comes back home.

‘A COO at the age of 23? You’re a fucking idiot. No one would give the second most important position of the company to a 23-year-old’

‘The job was supposed to be yours but you turned it down’

Jongin hears whispers from the other side of the corridor, further towards the CEO’s office and he couldn’t help but turn, his ears perked to the voice of his brother along with another voice he was starting to recognise.

‘But still. Why would you give it to him? Do you remember what we were doing at 23? Getting drunk and being stupid… Hell, remember when Chanyeol set your apartment on fire during your 22nd birthday?’

‘Jongin isn’t like us’, Junmyeon laughs, ‘He’s mature’

‘Sure, he is’

‘He is. More so than me when I was his age anyway’, Jongin presses his back against the wall, trying not to be noticed as he edged closer towards the door which was ajar enough for him to catch a glimpse of his brother and Kyungsoo, both of them standing up and leaning on the desk as they share a bottle of beer between each other.

‘Your little brother is a pain in the ass and you shouldn’t have given him the job’

‘He graduated with first honours. He can speak two languages and did an internship at one of the biggest American Enterprise. I’m sure I made a good decision’

‘Whatever’, he hears Kyungsoo sigh, ‘Just don’t make me say I told you so when he makes a mistake’

‘How do you even know if he’s going to make a mistake?’

‘He’s young. Look at him, he’s already overworking himself trying to impress you and everyone else. Before you know it, he’s going to shoot his shot at an overly ambitious project and it’ll blow up in his face’

‘Much like it did with yours?’, Junmyeon raises a brow and Jongin heard Kyungsoo cough, ignoring Junmyeon’s comment which made him curious.

‘I was 22 and dumb. You’re COO is 23 and also dumb. If he makes a mistake, the company takes the hit, remember that Junmyeon’

 

***

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but look up from his computer from time to time, finishing his morning coffee, his hands brushing through file after file until there was no paperwork left on his desk, yet still, his eyes raise upwards again.

‘Where’s Jongin?’, Baekhyun asks, turning around to see Jongin’s office vacant.

‘Junmyeon told me he wanted to take a day off’, Chanyeol comments, finishing his yoghurt and throwing the plastic into the bin, a perfect shot, ‘I heard he got sick due to working too much’

‘Ah’, Baekhyun nods, ‘That makes sense. All he ever does is stare at his computer all day, his eyes probably bursts’

‘Baekhyun we work in an office, that’s what we do every day and our eyes are fine’, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, opening up a new document in an attempt to ignore their conversation, but he couldn’t help but dip in when he hears that Junmyeon’s little brother had suddenly felt unwell enough to turn up to work.

‘I beg to differ’, Baekhyun comments, ‘Chanyeol’s glasses are thick as a double-glazed window and we’re not even gonna start with your eyesight’

‘I have astigmatism, I can’t help it’, Kyungsoo bites back, which earns a laugh from Chanyeol.

‘Apparently, Jongin has astigmatism as well’, Chanyeol points out, ‘Although not as bad as yours probably’

‘You know an awful lot about Jongin all of a sudden’, Kyungsoo comments, ignoring Chanyeol’s stare and continuing to type, but that didn’t stop him from trying to make a comment over Chanyeol’s sudden knowledge on Junmyeon’s little brother.

‘That’s because I actually make conversations with him instead of avoiding him like the plague’, Chanyeol snorts, sliding his chair back to his own cubicle, ‘Why don’t you try it? You might learn a thing or two about him’

‘I don’t want to’

 

***

 

There’s a knock on the door which startles Jongin, making him pause the game he was currently playing. He looks down on his watch to see that the evening had just started, the day quickly ending now that he had no work to do.

He sighs and gets up from his sofa, shrugging off his sweater which had slowly accumulated crumbs. With that thought that it might just be his brother visiting him, he doesn’t bother to comb his messy hair or put on another shirt as he swings his door open and is about to open his mouth to as Junmyeon what he wants when his eyes land down on a man slightly smaller than his older brother, his hair short and dark and his round eyes looking back at him.

‘Kyungsoo?’, Jongin almost choked when he saw the man, in his work suit, standing in front of him, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I heard you weren’t feeling well’, Kyungsoo announces, although, he wished he had thought of another excuse as to why his ass was in front of Jongin’s apartment. He had heard all day from Chanyeol that Jongin might be missing another day of work due to his illness and he didn’t know whether it was a bubble of worry or curiosity that made him want to visit Jongin after work.

‘I… Uh…’, Jongin stutters which give Kyungsoo enough time to assess the man, looking at his loose sweater which was painted in crumbs and his hair… Greasy and uncombed. He certainly looks sick, but he thought maybe he looked more homeless.

‘Are you even sick?’

‘Well… No, not really…’

‘So, you just took a day off just for the fun of it?’

‘Well not exactly’, Jongin points out, ‘I’ve been working my ass off this past month and I think I needed a break before my head explodes. I won’t be a good COO if my head isn’t clear enough to make good judgements’

Kyungsoo agreed yet disagreed with Jongin’s excuse to take a day off. It was true that Jongin was slightly overworking himself. He had noticed in between the failed attempts of flirting and the numerous amounts of rejections that in between, Jongin was actually doing work. He was worried enough to even mention it to Junmyeon the other day.

But then again…

‘Everyone gets overworked. You think we have the privilege to just take a day off?’, Kyungsoo comments, ‘Because if so, I would’ve taken a week off before signing onto a new project’

‘You should, it feels awesome’, Jongin grins, ‘I’m on level 67 on Day Gone’

Kyungsoo sighs at the sight of Jongin, staring at his cheesy grin, a proud expression even though he’s only talking about a video game – something lame and childish. Now he wonders what he’s even here for. Jongin’s isn’t sick and Chanyeol has just lied to him.

‘Well, since you’re not sick, I should probably get going and-’

‘Did you visit me because you thought I was sick?’, Jongin interrupts him and asks him what he had dreaded. He knew he should have thought of another excuse to give to Jongin because now this looks wrong. This looks like he was almost worried about him. And judging by Jongin’s goofy grin, the idiot was probably thinking the same thing.

‘No… I was… You know… Just curious to see if you were actually sick… Which you aren’t, so I should probably…’, Kyungsoo internally kicks himself for failing to finish a sentence. He coughs and straightens his jacket, trying not to let Jongin’s wide grin get to him, ‘I’ll get going now’

‘Why don’t you come in and have some coffee’

‘You still wanna offer me a coffee?’, Kyungsoo asks, which made Jongin chuckle as he widens the door and welcomes him in.

‘Okay, maybe some tea then?’, he offers again and Kyungsoo pauses, looking back to the corridor where the lifts are, but then he looks back to find Jongin leaning on the doorframe and waiting for his answer.

‘Okay, maybe one’

 

 

 


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut

 

 

 

** _Chapter Three._ **

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is back in Jongin’s apartment, albeit his decision to avoid ever coming back here again. It was awkward, to say the least. He waits for Jongin to finish making tea, hearing the kettle squeaking as he keeps his hands on his lap, looking around the kitchen. 

 

Last time he was here, he didn’t have time to admire how lavish Jongin’s place was, seeing as he was too occupied trying to find his clothes and fuck off before the boy could wake up.

 

‘So…’, Jongin attempts to start a conversation once he sets the warm cup of tea in front of Kyungsoo, sitting in front of him with his own cup, his eyes lingering on him as he touches on the warm ceramic, ‘What brought you here?’

 

‘I told you… I thought you were sick’, Kyungsoo shrugs, trying not to make a big deal about it, but for Jongin it was. His lips couldn’t help but escape a small grin as he drinks his tea, seeing how Kyungsoo tries to avoid eye contact.

 

‘You know, there’s nothing wrong with worrying’, Jongin says aloud, ‘It might actually show that you’re human’

 

‘And what makes you think I’m not?’

 

‘The whole company doesn’t think you show any emotions’, Jongin points out, ‘I’ve been working for the company recently, but the impressions people have on you are really something’

 

‘It’s not my fault I’m blunt’, Kyungsoo defends himself, blowing the hot steam away from the cup before he takes a sip, feeling the hot drink sitting on his tongue before swallowing, the subtle flavour of Jasmine green tea staying on his lips, ‘I don’t beat around the bush. If I don’t like someone then I won’t lead them on’

 

‘But you’ve been leading me on’

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head as he finally stares at Jongin.

 

‘You do realise I’ve been saying no to you since we’ve met, right?’, Kyungsoo says, observing Jongin’s small smile which never seems to leave his obnoxious face, ‘Or do you have a memory of a goldfish?’

 

‘No, I think my memory is pretty good’, Jongin replies, a smirk hanging from his lips, ‘I remember you screaming my name that one night-’

 

‘Okay, first of all’, Kyungsoo puts down his cup, ‘I didn’t scream your name, I don’t scream in bed’

 

‘Then you’re clearly not doing it right’

 

‘Are you telling me I’m shit in bed?’, Kyungsoo is offended at this accusation, glaring daggers at Jongin who was only getting started.

 

‘No, but maybe your choices in men might be’

 

‘You know I chose to also sleep with you’, Kyungsoo snorts, ‘What does that say about you?’

 

‘I made you scream, you just don’t want to admit it’

 

‘Look here’, Kyungsoo leans in on the table, ‘You’re just a kid who thinks fucking fast is the best way to have sex. I’ve had more experience than you, so shut up’

 

‘Sure thing’, Jongin raised an eyebrow, his playful behaviour pissing Kyungsoo off even more.

 

Jongin, on the other hand, is loving it.

 

He loves seeing Kyungsoo all worked up, glaring at him and seeing the way he breathes out a heavy sigh before finishing his tea.

 

‘Why don’t we strike up a deal?’, he says, thinking of something bizarre that would probably get him punched by Kyungsoo, but there was a wave of bravery coming from him, ‘If I can make you scream in one session, I win’

 

Kyungsoo smacks Jongin in the head, having to stand up and do so.

 

‘You’re such a kid, you think this is a game?’, he tuts, pulling Jongin’s hair like he was a child misbehaving, to which Jongin squeals as he pushes Kyungsoo’s hands away from his hair.

 

‘It was just a suggestion!’, Jongin shouts in defence, combing his hair and massaging it, ‘I thought it would be fun’

 

‘God, you’re such a kid’, Kyungsoo sighs as he sits back down.

 

‘I’m twenty-three’, Jongin says, ‘With First Honours’

 

‘And I’m thirty with a Masters and my head on straight’, Kyungsoo argues back, ‘So don’t argue with me’

 

‘Okay grandpa’, Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo hear this, slapping his hand on the table and making Jongin laugh, ‘What? Did that trigger you, old man?’

 

‘Oh, you really wanna go there?’, Kyungsoo stands up again, getting riled up by Jongin for no reason.

 

‘Yeah, I do actually’, Jongin says again, making the same offer and Kyungsoo is about to smack him on the head again.

 

But then he starts thinking. Jongin, the little obnoxious shithead won’t have any pride left when he shows him what an experienced person like him can do in bed, and he thinks about it, looking down on his watch and seeing he has quite a bit of time since it was still the evening.

  
  


* * *

 

Kyungsoo has made dumb mistakes before. He was also just a young hormonal man once, so having sex in college wasn’t a big deal for him. In fact, out of him, Junmyeon and Chanyeol, he was the most experimental amongst the trio when it comes to fucking.

 

So, this was a piece of cake.

 

Being pinned against the wall with his hair tugged desperately by Junmyeon’s younger brother was a sensation he’s felt before. The kiss was hot and messy, Jongin acting desperate, his lips devouring Kyungsoo’s just in case the older man changes his mind.

 

But he need not worry.

 

Once Kyungsoo starts something, he finishes it. He allows Jongin’s lips to travel all over his body, covering him with the latter’s saliva, trailing down his neck, nipping at his skin and collarbone.

 

Jongin was sweet to him, just like the first night they spent together. His body language, albeit quick and desperate, still had a taste of romance in them, his hands exploring every inch of his body, sliding underneath his shirt, his finger dancing around his nipples, playing with it until he hears Kyungsoo’ soft whispering moans, urging him to continue with his stimulation.

 

But Kyungsoo still wasn’t screaming.

 

He’s felt this pleasure before numerous times. He loves his nipples being played with, welcomes it most of the time, so he lets Jongin trail his head down, taking off his shirt, his lips parting when he feels the young man’s soft lips joining his fingers, sucking on one of his nipples whilst playing with the other.

 

Kyungsoo bites his lower lips, looking down to see the lewd image of Jongin kissing, sucking and licking all over his chest, making sure not to leave any hickeys since Kyungsoo would probably kill him if he does.

 

Jongin finally illicit a louder moan from Kyungsoo when his other hand trails down lower on his stomach, massaging it until he’s right above the bottoms of his trouser, roughly unbuttoning it and pulling it down, the friction of the jeans against his member arousing him.

 

_ ‘Fuck’ _

 

‘Finally’, Jongin whispers, smirking as he looks up and stares at Kyungsoo’s hazy expression, ‘Took you long enough’

 

‘I’m still not screaming though’, Kyungsoo scoffs and he probably shouldn't have, since Jongin took this as an invitation to slide his hand down inside his briefs. Kyungsoo hisses when he feels Jongin’s cold hands stimulating his cock, slowly jerking him off, using his precum as lube as he continues to kiss his chest. Wanton moans slowly escaped Kyungsoo’s lips as his breathing gets heavy. 

 

‘Are you just gonna give me a handjob?’, Kyungsoo asks in between his breathes, feeling Jongin’s hand on his cock sliding up and down in a rhythmic fashion and he can feel Jongin’s breath on his skin when he chuckles.

 

‘What else would you have me do?’

 

‘It’s your task to make me scream’, Kyungsoo points out, although there was a playful hint in his voice, ‘I don’t think a handjob is gonna do that’

 

‘For someone who adamant on saying no to me, you’re sure demanding’, Jongin smirks, standing up and cupping Kyungsoo’s face, trapping him as he leans in and kisses Kyungsoo, their lips parted, tongue exploring each other. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, tiptoeing to gain more access to the kiss, adamant that he was a better kisser.

 

But Jongin didn’t back down without a fight, pushing him back against the wall, the kiss turning messier.

 

Junmyeon’s going to kill him if he finds out he’s fucked his brother. Twice now. But Jongin was the .one who initiated it.

  
  


* * *

 

‘Gotta hand it to you’, Kyungsoo whispers as he feels Jongin’s second lubed finger entering his hole, ‘Your bed is pretty big’

 

Jongin laughs. He doesn’t usually experience a normal conversation when he’s fingering someone, but Kyungsoo demanding to make this challenge harder tries to feel nonchalant whilst Jongin’s fingers stretched him out.

 

He had to hand it to the kid. He was fucking good. He stops talking a few times, relishing in the way Jongin stretched him out, quivering when the latter adds a third finger.

 

‘During college, I only slept in a shit single bed in a cramped dorm, so when I had the chance to design an apartment, I knew I had to get a king size’, Jongin responds, leaning down to kiss the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck, the latter on all fours, fucking himself with Jongin’s fingers whilst wanking himself off.

 

Their conversation was cut short when Kyungsoo hears Jongin ripping the condom open, turning back to watch Jongin sliding the condom on his cock. Kyungsoo took this moment to change his position, laying on his back and looking down at Jongin, smirking at him when he purposely spreads his legs wider, showing off his gaping hole.

 

‘You’re a fucking tease’, Jongin chuckles, climbing on top of Kyungsoo, kissing him and laughing when Kyungoo hisses, feeling the tip of Jongin’s cock teasing his rim.

 

‘Don’t piss me off’, Kyungsoo groans, feeling the way Jongin grinds his cock on his ass, teasing him back. Kyungsoo reaches down and plays with his own cock, jerking it off whilst Jongin kisses his neck.

 

‘You’re still not screaming’, Jongin whines a little. Kyungsoo ignores him, kissing Jongin until he feels something entering, moaning in the kiss when the little shit finally thrusts his cock inside him. He’s too distracted with the feeling to kiss Jongin back, letting the young man abuse his lips and hole until he was quivering.

 

‘You’re clearly enjoying this’, Jongin chuckles when he keeps hearing Kyungsoo whine after every thrust, ‘So, just scream my name, huh?’

 

‘You... _ Wish’,  _ Kyungsoo says in between his moans, feeling himself slowly succumb to Jongin’s movements, dancing with him. Jongin chuckles, his hot breath on Kyungsoo’s skin leaving the latter in shivers.

 

Kyungsoo had to hand it to Jongin. Despite being young, he knows what he’s doing, making Kyungsoo feel good, so, so good, he almost forgot he’s supposed to hate him.

 

‘Fuck’, Kyungsoo breathes out when he feels himself getting closer to the edge, Jongin quickening his pace. His fingers find themselves combing through Jongin’s hair, tugging it when he finds his release, cum on his torso as Jongin continues to grind into him.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo walks into the office the next day, sitting down next to Chanyeol with his morning coffee, turning on his computer and wincing when he sat down on the hard chair. He tries not to look too uncomfortable as Chanyeol slides his chair towards his cubicle, eating an apple as he greets him good morning.

 

‘Hey guys’, Baekhyun joins their conversation, bopping his head up from the other cubicle and sitting on his desk, he had his phone out and reading it aloud to Kyungsoo, his big round glasses resting on the tip of his nose, ‘Certain love and romance matters may cause some tension, Capricorn. Inflated egos may get in the way of important communication that needs to take place for harmony between you and your romantic partner. You’re a bit more argumentative than usual. Sparks of disagreement are likely to flare into bonfires if you aren’t careful’

 

‘What the fuck are you on about?’, Kyungsoo looks up and glares at Baekhyun.

 

‘I’m reading your horoscope’, Baekhyun raises his phone and shows the screen to Kyungsoo who reads his zodiac sign’s horoscope of the day and rolls his eyes.

 

‘That’s bullshit’, Kyungsoo points out and Chanyeol nods, but he grabs Baekhyun’s phone and reads it himself.

 

‘Bullshit, but it got one thing right. You’re fucking argumentative’, Chanyeol says as he takes another bite from his apple. Kyungsoo hits Chanyeol on the arm yet the man was used to his violence so he just ignores it and plays with Baekhyun’s phone, ‘I wonder what my horoscope is…’

 

‘Love is on your side today, Sagittarius, and all romantic and social situations are favoured. This is the perfect time to take the lead on creative projects or anything requiring a keen eye for beauty. Your mood is apt to be positive and jovial. You can’t go wrong in whatever way you choose to express yourself’

 

‘Well, looks like I might ask out my crush today’, Chanyeol announces as he passes back the phone to Baekyun and Kyungsoo quickly stares at Baekhyun’s expression, the pair of them both shocked to hear what Chanyeol just said.

 

‘You have a crush?’, Baekhyun asks, trying to sound nonchalant but Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun tense up a bit. They see Chanyeol smirking to himself as he slides back to his own cubicle, not answering them like a little shit that he is, going back to his work and leaving Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to wonder who this crush is.

 

‘He’s probably just fucking around’, Kyungsoo points out to Baekhun. He watches as Baekhyun tries to shrug it off, going back to his cubicle and Kyungsoo wonders how oblivious Chanyeol is for not realising Baekhyun’s feelings for him.

 

His own thoughts get distracted when he sees a hand placing a coffee cup on his desk and he looks up to see Jongin leaning on his desk, smiling at him and offering him a cup of coffee.

 

‘I already have one’, he lifts his own coffee, rejecting Jongin’s as always, but that didn’t bring the young man down like it used to. Instead, Jongin didn’t say anything, winking at him as he walks back to his office, leaving the coffee cup on Kyungsoo’s desk for him to read the messy note he left with it.

 

‘Wanna try again tonight?’

 

Kyungsoo rips the note off, scrunching it before anyone else can read, looking around to see if his colleagues were staring at him. He looks down to read the note again, folding it over and hiding it inside his pockets, a playful grin on his face as he begins to work.

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon visits his brother’s office, asking him how he was after taking a few days off, seeing Jongin swirling around his chair with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

 

‘What happened?’, Junmyeon asks, leaning on his desk and looking at his smiling brother, ‘Got a good deal?’

 

‘You can say that’, Jongin smiles again, his grin getting bigger when he opens the blinds of his office window, looking straight down the aisle to where Kyungsoo’s cubicle is, his eyes plastered on the man working.

 

He couldn’t stop his goofing grin from disappearing, even if that meant Junmyeon turned to look to where he was staring at and sees Kyungsoo talking to Baekhyun. Junmyeon turns back to stare at his brother.

 

‘Oh no… That my sweet little brother is not a good deal’, Junmyeon warns him the moment he spots the way his little brother looked at Kyungsoo.

 

_ This was not a good deal at all. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
